Fairytale
by couple.freak
Summary: From all the places I could be and with all the people I could be with...I'm lucky to be with the one I love. SasuHina, and maybe some other random couples.
1. Not a fairytale

"_I'll never let go of you…never, because you are mine and I would be a fool to let go of you…"_

Hinata smiled softly as she closed the book she was reading, "I love so much all this romantic stories!" she sighed dreamily.

"It's such a shame my life is so boring." she stood from her bed and walked out of her room, being the heiress of the Hyuga corporations meant she had stuff to do, people to meet, boring reunions to attend and of course important things to keep in mind, for example what her father always told her whenever she was daydreaming; 'Hinata! There's no time for fairytales, this is life and to be someone you must work hard, you can't go through your life daydreaming.', but of course for the dark haired girl that meant nothing, for her life revolved around fairytales about a princess and a prince that fall in love.

"Hinata-sama, the head of the Uchiha corporation is here." A brown haired man announced tiredly, his name was Hyuga Neji. "They are waiting for you in the meeting room." he said smiling softly as Hinata's eyes widened. _'That means my father is already there.' _she thought nervously as she smiled and nodded, making her way to the room. Once she had arrived she bowed softly.

"Good Morning Uchiha-sama." she smiled as she took her seat beside her father, who casted her a disapproving glance for making their guest wait. Hinata looked away nervously, she was late again, something her father did not approve on anyone.

"As we were saying, this is an important matter, it's not just money we are talking about." Hiashi said, looking directly at his rival who was sitting directly in front of him.

"You are right Hiashi-san, and that's where the point I was talking about earlier comes in, since it's not only money in here there will be a bigger and stronger bond between our corporations." he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; "My son already accepted, we are just waiting for your approval." By now Hinata was beyond confused, usually those two men would be glaring at each other with a killing intent, but now both where being friendly and polite. She turned to look at her father with a confused look in her eyes.

Hiashi sighed and turned to look at his daughter, "Hinata, Uchiha-san is here to offer a deal for the unification of our corporations, the deal we are proposing have to do with you and the current heir of his corporation." he began, Hinata just tilted her head in confusion, she never participated in any deals her father made, Fukagu looked at both Hyugas and shook his head.

"Such a shame you haven't told a thing to your daughter." He smirked when the head of the Hyuga corporation glared at him" We want you to marry my son in order to form a stronger alliance." The man said going straight to the point, Hinata's eyes widened as she turned to her father who was staring blankly at his desk "We thought about marrying Hanabi with the Uchiha, but she's too young to be thinking about marriage." the young girl looked at her father shocked, Hanabi was just three years younger than her!

'_Don't think like that Hinata, it's your sister we are talking about, the girl you took care of since she was born. You must take care of her and if that means marrying someone in order to make her live a happy and better life, then you will' _She scolded herself. _'But…marrying someone is a whole other thing, what if I can't meet his expectations? I don't want to marry someone I don't know, for all I know the Uchiha may be cold and heartless…But Hanabi, if I don't marry the Uchiha then father may want her to set her in this arranged marriage stuff and I won't let him do that.'_

Hinata played with her hands nervously, she had no idea what to do, she didn't want to get married but she refused to think that her sister would be dragged into the same situation "What should I do…" she whispered not looking at her father.

Suddenly she began to feel dizzy and the room began to spin "Oh no, not now!" Hinata shoot her head up and looked at both men in the room, her father was looking at her slightly worried and Fukagu was staring at her as if she had grown an extra head, she held her head in her hands and then darkness engulfed her.

"She…fainted?"

Hinata woke up in her room feeling dizzy and confused "What happened?" she sat up slowly looking around, Hanabi and Neji were sitting by her side, both looking worriedly at her "I fainted…and on the most important meeting for father." she cried and hid her head on the nearest pillow.

"Father's not mad." Hanabi reassured her sister hugging her tightly "and don't worry the meeting's not over; that means everything is going well." Hinata looked at her sister who was grinning widely "I'm glad you are okay!" There it was, her smile. Hinata stared at her sister, she always loved to see her sister smile, it felt right, every time Hanabi laughed or smiled Hinata felt like a mother watching her child.

"I have to do it." Hinata whispered absently minded, turning to Neji "Uchiha-sama is still here right?" Her cousin nodded, she bolted up and ran out of her room.

"What is she going to do?" Hanabi asked turning to Neji, who looked just as confused as her. Hinata opened the door to the meeting room and bowed, then she turned to look at both men "I accept the deal" she said softly looking back down to the floor.

Hiashi was dumbfounded, he never thought Hinata would accept the deal so fast and easy "Are you sure?" he asked looking at her in shock, when the shy girl nodded he smiled and turned to the Uchiha "We accept the deal." he said signing the contract in his desk.

'_Sometimes you gotta die for yourself in order to live for someone else'_


	2. Of Ice cream and fangirls

**A.N:** Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you that have read my story and special thanks to misamisa3, vasogoma and ShikaMariUchiha for reviewing!

Here's chapter two, I hope you like it!

Fukagu smiled as he stood from his place, "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-san."He smiled looking at the young girl, who just nodded and forced a smile to her face. "My son will be happy to meet you." The man continued, Hiashi smiled and placed a hand on top of his daughter's head. Fukagu nodded and walked out of the room, ready to go and explain everything to the people of his company.

"Hinata, are you sure you want to do this?" Hiashi asked looking at his daughter, the girl smiled softly and nodded "I can't be a good heiress by staying here, but if I can be useful to the family by doing this then I will do it." She said softly walking to the front door "I'll go out with some friends" she said walking out.

"So, that was your plan?" Hanabi asked bitterly looking at her father. "Marrying her to someone she might not even know?" Her voice was full of anger and regret, some years ago they, her father, Neji and her, despised the dark haired girl for being weak and 'dishonoring' the family whenever she lost a match, but after she was almost killed in one of those matches they began warming up on her and to their surprise Hinata just smiled at them as if their hate toward her never existed.

"It wasn't a plan to get rid of her if that's what you are thinking, the elders think she is the better out of you two to marry an Uchiha and she agreed by herself, I didn't forced her." The man explained "and she does know who she will marry, I think he attends to the same school." he said before walking into his office and closing the door behind him.

'_Hinata, how can you do all this after the way we treated you…' _Hanabi thought sadly making her way to the garden, when she exited the house she saw Neji sitting in the grass. "What are you doing Neji?" She asked taking a seat beside him and looking at him worriedly. "I heard she accepted to marry the Uchiha." He simply said, Hanabi nodded slowly. "She was crying Hanabi." He said, his voice was angry. "And I couldn't do anything…" Hanabi stared wide eyed at her cousin.

"She was crying?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing, sure she knew Hinata wasn't the strongest person in Konoha but it have been a while since she last saw her sister cry, when Neji nodded she placed her head in her hands. "I can't believe she accepted to do something like that, so that's what she was talking about earlier." She said looking sadly at the floor.

On the other side of Konoha, Hinata walked slowly through the crowded streets with her head down, she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she never noticed a boy standing in front of her until it was too late and she bumped into him. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm really sorry." She mumbled standing up from the floor and dusting herself off, she raised her head to see who she had bumped into and her eyes widened when she recognized the person. "Itachi-sama! I'm sorry." She gasped as she bowed.

"Tch. Itachi let's go." A boy around Hinata's age said angrily, turning around to go but Itachi stopped him before he could go too far.

"That's no way to treat a lady Sasuke-chan." The boy smirked turning to Hinata. "Are you alright?" He asked smiling at her, the poor girl at loss of words nodded, a soft blush adorning her cheeks. "You must be Hyuga Hinata, nice to meet you I'm Uchiha Itachi and this one here is my brother Sasuke." Hinata smiled softly and muttered a soft 'hello'.

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice woke Hinata from her daze, the girl looked around trying to find the source of the voice who happened to be a certain pink haired girl running at full speed toward them. "What are you doing so far from me!" She squealed "And who is this?" She pointed at Hinata angrily, who shrunk in fear.

"Nice to see you too Sakura-san." Itachi smirked looking at his brother, who was trying to get free from his grip. "The lady here is Hinata-san." He answered not letting go of Sasuke. Sakura looked at Itachi and smiled sweetly. "Hello Itachi-kun." She waved turning to Sasuke. "Why did you ran away? I had been waiting for you for hours." She pouted making Sasuke want to throw up.

"I was running away from you." He said coldly, Sakura looked at him confused and giggled. "You are so funny! I know you would never do something like that." She said trying to hug him. Itachi almost laughed at the scene in front of him, by now he had let go of his brother knowing fully well that when Sakura hugged Sasuke her grip was almost deadly. "Sakura I'm not playing hard to get, I'm not your boyfriend nor you future husband!" Sasuke grunted trying in vain to get away from the pink haired girl.

"Shall we go take an ice cream? My treat." Itachi smiled turning to Hinata who looked as if she was about to laugh, she looked at him and nodded smiling widely. "Sakura-san my father wouldn't approve if Sasuke got home too late." Itachi smirked. "So please let him return home around twelve or so." He chuckled walking away with Hinata.

"Itachi! Where the hell do you think you are going?" Sasuke yelled angrily still trying to get out of the girl's grip.

Itachi and Hinata were sitting near the window, each holding an ice cream cone.

"Thank you for the ice cream." Hinata smiled softly looking around the place.

Itachi smiled at the girl and nodded. "Do you think your brother will be alright?" The blue haired girl asked concerned, he did seem desperate to get away from the pink haired girl.

Itachi chuckled and shook his head "I don't know, you never know what fan girls are capable of."

A.N: So, this is it, if you think it needs something or anything tell me! Also if you want to see any couple in here tell me and I'll do what I can to make it appear.

I'll gladly receive Constructive Criticism n_n

Thanks for reading!

-Hikari Hina


	3. A mystery

**A.N: **I apologize for not updating in such a long time, but the truth is I had no idea where to take the story and in some way I just wasn't that into writing the next chapter. I apologize. But now I finally decided to keep writing…

So here's the next chapter.

"Hey Neji…is that Hinata-chan?" Hanabi asked looking out the window, she has been waiting for her sister to come back and now when she finally saw her, she was a little surprised. "And isn't that…Uchiha Itachi?" She gasped and ran to the front door.

Neji just stared as the young girl ran past him, and shook his head, despite what everyone in the clan thought Hanabi was still a kid. Slowly he walked to the window only to get as surprised as Hanabi, his jaw dropped considerably as he watched Itachi smile softly at his cousin, and then take her hand to place a kiss in it. Rage began bubbling in his stomach at such daring act; angrily he stepped away from the window and marched to the front door where Hanabi was giggling.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji called, opening to door angrily. The young girl jumped in surprise and, slowly, turned to look at her cousin. Behind her Itachi waved lazily at the Hyuga genius, who in return just glared at him.

"Neji-niisan" Hinata whispered nervously, sensing her discomfort Neji calmed down a bit and smiled at her, "I should go now Itachi-san, thank you for the ice cream." She smiled and bowed at the man in front of her. "It was nice to meet you."

Itachi nodded and bowed down, "The pleasure was all mine Hinata-san." He said in a low voice, making Hinata blush. "I hope I can get to see you some other time." He said letting a small smile grace his face. Behind them Neji lost his patience and returned to his previous enraged self while Hanabi giggled.

Hinata nodded and smiled back before hurrying back to her house, Itachi waved one last time at Neji and Hanabi before turning around and walking away. Neji glared at the spot where Itachi had been seconds ago and turned to Hinata who was still blushing. "Why were you with the Uchiha?"

Hinata, nervously, looked up at Neji and began fumbling with the hem of her shirt, "I…ran into him and he offered to buy ice cream…" She whispered looking really distressed.

"So you just accepted; a stranger offers to buy you ice cream and you ACCEPT." Neji yelled while throwing his arms in the air, Hanabi just rolled her eyes and took her sisters arm, dragging her to the house.

"Let's go Hina-chan, let's leave flailing Neji out here so you can tell me exactly what happened!" Hanabi said excitedly while waving a hand in dismissal in Neji's way.

Hinata gulped nervously and looked between her overly excited sister and his flailing cousin…this wasn't going to be nice.

The next day, when Hinata was walking to the garden, her father appeared in front of her with a stern look in his face. "I heard you came back with a boy yesterday." He said, his eyes never leaving Hinata's face.

Hinata nodded guiltily, "Yes father, yesterday I ran into Uchiha Itachi-san and-" Before she could finish explaining, her father's face lit up and he smiled at her.

"Itachi-san? I see, he's a good boy." Hiashi nodded in approval and the proceeded to pat his daughter's head. "I'll be going now then!" He said a little too enthusiastically in Hinata's opinion. She sighed and shook her head, things were too weird.

"Guess who!" A voice sang, too close to her ear for her comfort. She was out of ideas of who was the one covering her eyes, suddenly she remembered that low husky voice and froze while her stomach did a flip.

"Itachi-san?" She whispered, for some reason she felt out of breath. A low chuckle was heard before he removed his hands from her eyes and before she had a chance to say anything else, he spun her around, so she was facing him.

"Missed me?" Itachi smirked and Hinata's breath was taken away for the second time that day. When she didn't answer he laughed again, "I'm kidding Hinata-san. I'm here because my father had some business with your father." He said answering the unspoken question in the girl's eyes.

"But last time your father was here I didn't see you around." Hinata said, finally being able to use her voice again.

"Yeah well, you see, father thinks that this way he's 'punishing' me." He explained as a smirk made its way to his face. Hinata tilted her head slightly to the side, not being able to fully understand what he meant. "Usually I get bored to death in his reunions with other people since, being honest, there's nothing interesting for me, and so he decided to drag me around all day from one clan to another, up until now he succeeded in his punishment, but now that I found you I fell a lot better." He said dramatically. Hinata giggled softly, watching a pretty much unexpected side of the Itachi she met yesterday.

"What are you being punished for?" She finally asked, the older boy shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal before answering.

"Yesterday Sasuke returned home looking pretty bad, his clothes and hair was tousled and he looked scared and when he entered the living room he walked to me before yelling that thanks to me he was scarred for life, and then he walked to his room." He said trying hard not to laugh, "Father thought I had used a genjutsu over my dear little brother." He said throwing a hand over his eyes dramatically. "Little does father know that the real reason for Sasuke's mental breakdown is Sakura-san." Itachi said smirking evilly. Hinata just stared at Itachi in awe; she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh about the boy's changing personality, his apparent lack of concern over his brother or the fact that he seemed to enjoy it all.

"You amaze me Itachi-san." Hinata laughed thinking that the boy in front of her was a real mystery.

"I'm glad Hinata-san; it's lovely to hear you laugh." He said being amazed himself over his weird attitude around the girl. Usually he was quiet and shut-in around everyone else, except his brother and, apparently, Hinata. But with it was because it was fun to annoy Sasuke to no end, but with Hinata…it was something he had yet to find out.

"I'm glad to see you two get along so well." Fukagu said from behind them, both turned around to see Fukagu and Hiashi smiling widely. For both of them it was scary and only meant trouble.

**A.N: **That's all for now, I truly hope you guys can forgive me for not posting sooner.

I want to thank Skizzorsaregangsta! I hope this chapter is a little better than last one.

-Hikari Hina.


	4. News

**A.N: **Thanks a lot to KatouChii for reviewing! It's highly appreciated! X3

Hope you like this chapter.

After Itachi and Fukagu leaved Hinata stared at her father with wide eyes, behind her Hanabi was gaping like a fish. "I'm getting married to Uchiha Itachi?" Hiashi smiled gently at his daughter and nodded.

"It's not fair!" Hanabi cried, "Hinata is getting married to Itachi while I'll probably have to marry Neji!" At this Hinata giggled while Neji glared at the younger girl. Hinata kept laughing until she felt her father's gaze on her, she turned slowly to find Hiashi smiling and nodding.

"You'll be a good wife for Itachi-san." He said before walking away; leaving behind a furious Neji, a pouting Hanabi and a nerve-wracked Hinata.

"You are getting married to the Hyuuga girl!" Sasuke yelled after Itachi calmly told him about what happed earlier that day.

"You'll have to be more specific little brother, there are two Hyuuga girls. Hanabi-san and Hinata-chan." He said smiling at the sight of Sasuke's annoyed face.

"You know who I'm talking about!" The young Uchiha said pacing around the room.

"Don't tell me you are jealous…" Itachi whispered flicking his brother on the forehead. The boy stumbled backwards and shook his head furiously. Itachi just laughed. "Then why are you yelling and pacing around?"

"Because if father made you marry that girl then there's a high probability that he'll make me marry that crazy Sakura girl!" He cries while throwing his arms in the air.

"Nah, I bet he'll want you to take over the company." Itachi said waving his hands dismissively in Sasuke's direction.

"You idiot…you'll take after the company with that Hyuuga girl as your wife since it's better for her father's company if that idiot Neji takes over. He'll probably marry the youngest girl to that annoying Neji." Sasuke muttered. "And so I'll have to go make alliances with some other company through marriage so father can finally be happy." He continued, at this point Itachi let out a small 'oh' and looked truly surprised, Sasuke rolled his eyes and wondered how come everyone considered his brother a genius.

"It can't be that bad Sasuke; I bet Sakura-san will wake you up every day with her lovely voice!" Itachi laughed when suddenly outside their window they heard something that made Sasuke freeze and that threw Itachi into another fit of laughter.

"SASUKE-KUN~!"

"Go open the door for your soon-to-be wife Sasuke-kun!" Itachi said in between laughs as he held his stomach with both hands.

Sasuke growled and before he could make a move for the door Sakura appeared and hugged to boy, nearly choking him to death. "Sasuke-kun! I had such a great time on our last date! We should go out again, what about now?" Sakura grinned.

Sasuke gasped for air and twitched at the sound of the word 'date'. "It wasn't a date!" He managed to say before gasping again for air when Sakura's grip around his neck tightened.

"Sakura-san, it's lovely to see you again. Sasuke was just telling me the kind of girl you are, he was just saying he couldn't wait to go out with you again." Itachi forced a smile while Sasuke trying to get away from the girl.

"Really? I knew you were in love with me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled.

**A.N: **Here goes another chapter, it's short I know but I needed to update. XP

Hope it's good.

-Hikari Hina


End file.
